


Envy is an Ugly Emotion

by Lady_Blackadder



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Hartwin summer secret Santa, Jealous Harry, M/M, Swingers, possesive harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackadder/pseuds/Lady_Blackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Eggsy must pose as a couple at a high class swingers party to gain information on London's biggest money laundering ring<br/>For Stormboxx's Hartwin Secret Santa prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy is an Ugly Emotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stormboxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormboxx/gifts).



> None beta read so please be kind :)  
> I apologise in advance for my poor interpretation of Eggsy's dialect

Harry took a deep breath before heading downstairs to join Eggsy at the front door, to say the seasoned agent was not looking forward to this mission was an understatement. Harry and Eggsy had been chosen to pose as a couple to infiltrate a small group of upper class swingers in the hopes of gaining access to particular members home; one of the members of the group was a called Calen Smith and is highly suspected by the Kingsmen agency as being a high up member in one of London's biggest money laundering rings and the information on Smith's laptop hard drive could be used to take down the ring for good.   
As Harry reached the bottom of the stairs and took in the sight of Eggsy in his tuxedo he felt his cock harden and a now familiar sting of jealousy course through him, "Come on lover, we don't wanna be late" teased Eggsy with a wink causing Harry to frown at his young protégé "How about you save that for the party, hmm?" He responded before guiding Eggsy out of the house and towards the car.

****  
The black car pulled up outside of a stylish townhouse in an affluent area of London, Harry wrapped an arm possesively around Eggsy's waist before leading him up the steps to the front door. When Harry knocked on the door a man wearing a finely tailored suit answered "Can I help you gentlemen?" "We're here to see the White rabbit" answered Harry, the man's stern demeanour lifted slightly "Welcome down the rabbit hole gentlemen, enter the double doors on the left you'll find Mr Smith and the others through there"  
Harry slid his hand lower to cover one of Eggsy's pert cheeks before guiding them both through the dark wooden doors, inside the room looked like a scene from a bacchanalian orgy. The floor was scattered with thick wine coloured cushions where the other guests were lounging, whilst attractive young men in togas circled the room carrying trays of either champagne, exotic fruit or caviar on them for the guests. It didn't take long for either Kingsmen agents to locate their target the evenings host across the other side of the room mingling with some other guests and had yet to notice the new arrivals to the party. The idea now was for Eggsy to orchestrate his picking Smith's number in the draw and keep him busy whilst Harry subdued his partner and copied Smith's hard drive with the hidden device Merlin had given him. Harry gracefully removed two glasses off a nearby tray for Eggsy and himself before leading them over to and empty patch of cushions, once seated Eggsy began placing teasing kisses all along Harry's neck unaware of the effect it had on his mentor.   
Harry felt his cock moisten through his trouser at at the feel of Eggsy's hot soft lips on his skin, he discreetly adjusted himself as not to stain the linen with his juices, after all it would not so for a gentleman to walk around with cum stained trousers.  
As Harry leant in to distract Eggsy's sinful lips with a piece of dripping fruit they were interrupted by a voice from behind them "What a charming specimen you have there, makes a person wonder why you would want to share him" drawled the voice of their host. Eggsy turned to give Smith a coquettish smile as Harry answered him "What can I say? I believe Oscar Wilde had it right right when he said 'variety is the spice of life', plus this one here looks absolutely stunning stuffed by a couple of cocks" "I am Calen Smith your host, I take it this is your first time to one of our gatherings", Harry began nonchalantly stroking Eggsy's hair as he replied "Yes we heard about you from a mutual friend and I'm glad to see he wasn't exaggerating" Calen smiled at the compliment but his lust filled eyes never left Eggsy and the sliver of pink lace knickers the young agent allowed to be exposed above the waist of his trousers.  
"Well gentlemen I shall leave to unwind before the drawing starts in five minutes" declared their host with a sensuous smile curling his lips, Harry merely nodded his head at Calen before busying his lips once more on Eggsy's deliciously creamy skin. "Well I certainly think you managed to garner his attention" stated Harry once their host was out of earshot managing to keep his raging jealously from bleeding in to his voice as he spoke, Eggsy deftly swung himself in to his mentor's lap "Awesome, should make my job really easy" whispered Eggsy in his East London drawl. Harry tried really hard to not think about what Eggsy's 'job' entailed.

****  
When the gong rang out they were all summoned to the centre of the room where there were two glass bowls on an ornate table each containing balls numbers up to ten, all the couples were divided in to two groups and each group was instructed to take a ball out of one of the bowls. Harry and Calen's group were the first to step forward and select a numbered ball, once he had taken his own number Harry watched with a sense of pride at Eggsy's skills with slight of hand as he easily acquired the ball with the matching number for Calen. It took less than a minute for all the pairs to be matched up and Harry had to resist the urge to rip Smith's arm from around Eggsy's waist as he lead the young agent to their numbered room upstairs, Harry led his own partner -a young brunette named Oliver- upstairs to find their own selected room. Harry guided the younger man in to their room and no sooner had Harry closed the door behind them his lips were stolen in a deep passionate kiss by the brunette. Harry skilfully extricated himself from the kiss "Why don't you make yourself comfortable for me on the bed, hmm?" Purred Harry, the other man was only too eager to comply and raced to undress himself before laying provocatively on the bed waiting for the agent. Harry checked to make sure that the ring Merlin had given him to inject the sedative was ready before joining the other man on the bed, he easily distracted the other man with a deep kiss whilst subtly pricking the brunette with his ring, it didn't take long to work and Harry wasted no time leaving the room and beginning his search for the hard drive.   
Harry easily located the office and the laptop, he turned the machine on and injected the external hard drive Merlin had given him which would successfully copy the man's hard drive, the whole process would take half an hour to complete and it was now up to Eggsy to distract Calen long enough for the mission to be successful.

****  
Once the download had worked Harry headed downstairs to the garish room from before where Eggsy would meet him as soon as he was able to get away from Calen, the elder agent was sat waiting barely ten minutes when Eggsy showed up looking slightly disheveled and Harry could not help the jealous anger that flowed through him at his protégé's well fucked appearance. Harry did not bother to greet the younger agent but strode out of the room expecting the younger man to follow, the older Kingsman refused to say anything even during the car ride back to Harry's house. "Are you seriously gonna ignore me? At least tell me what I've done wrong yeah?" Asked Eggsy as they entered Harry's office, "There is nothing to tell, I simply have more important things to think about rather than engaging in idle chatter" answered Harry acerbically. "Ok, do you want me to give you my mission debriefing then go?" Asked Eggsy clearly upset by Harry's dismissal, Harry turned around to face the younger agent and fixed him with a scowl "If you think I want to hear the sordid details of your encounter with Calen Smith then you are mistaken" he snapped bitterly. The look of shock on Eggsy's face faded to one of understanding "Are you seriously jealous bruv?" Asked Eggsy incredulously "'cos you got nothin to be jealous about, I was wishin' it were you the whole time" he added softly.   
A look of understanding flashed briefly across the older agent's face before it was replaced by one of unrestrained lust.  
Harry pushed the young agent against the wall hard enough to make the frames along it to rattle, "You mean to say you have been teasing me with this delectable arse when I could have been pounding it all this time?" Harry growled as he grabbed Eggsy's pert arse cheeks. Eggsy had no time to answer before Harry was taking his mouth in a demanding kiss, all the young agent could do was grab Harry's shoulders as leverage as his mouth was ruthlessly plundered. Eggsy took in a deep breath when they finally broke for air "Fuck Harry, that was hot" he breathed clutching at Harry desperately as if he was going to wake up and Harry disappear, Harry's only response was to take Eggsy's mouth in another toe curling kiss whilst deftly unbuttoning the younger man's trousers and sliding a skilful handing inside. Harry's dick hardened as Eggsy whined in his mouth at the sensation, Harry pulled back enough to mutter "What happened to those lovely lace knickers, hmm?" Before resuming the domination of Eggsy's mouth.  
Harry began expertly teasing Eggsy's leaking cock making the younger agent moan and write against him, Harry pulled back to whisper in to Eggsy's ear "I'm going to fuck you now against this wall; it will be fast, hard and I will NOT be a gentleman. Understood?" He purred darkly, all Eggsy could do was whimper and nod in reply. Harry roughly spun his protégé to face he wall allowing the younger man's trousers to slump to the floor, Harry himself slid more elegantly to the floor and took one of Eggsy's pert cheeks in both hands and gently spread them. Eggsy cried out in surprise and pleasure at the sensation of Harry's tongue touching his hole, nobody had ever eaten him out before and the fact that it was Harry Hart made it even more hot. Harry ,avid he'd Eggsy's sweet pucker with his tongue, the taste of lube spurred his advances desperate to remove all traces of the other man's advances from his young lover's body. Eggsy's squirming and pleasure filled whines made Harry's cock strain against the agent's trousers, desperate to be free from its linen confines and be unleashed in to Eggsy's hole.  
When Harry deemed ithat Eggsy had had enough teasing he deftly removed his tongue and was greeted with Eggsy's moan of disappointment, "Don't worry, image something better and bigger for you" purred Harry as he lined up his leaking shaft with Eggsy's wet and wining pucker. Harry slid his cock into Eggsy's already stretched hole in one long thrust, Eggsy keener loudly as the long thick member invaded his hole "Hang on a min, you're so big I need a sec" panted the younger agent making Harry's possessive side feel smug.  
It didn't take long for Eggsy to adjust and Harry wasted no time in pounding Eggsy tight hot hole at a punishing pace, "I'm going to fuck you so hard you are going to forget anyone else who ever fucked you" purred Harry darkly making his young protege moan and whimper. "Oh fuck 'arry! You feel so fucking good inside me!" Cried Eggsy in pleasure whilt pushing back against Harry needing and wanting more of him inside him, "Get used to it lover, I'm going to fuck this delectable arse every chance I get" growled Harry deeply whilst snaking his hand around to fondle Eggsy's hard cock.  
Harry felt Eggsy's inner walls tremble around him as the younger man came screaming Harry's name, the sensation of Eggsy's hot walls squeezing his cock set off his own orgasm, Harry's cum shot out and bathed Eggsy's insides making the younger man moan at the sensation of being flooded. Harry made sure to keep pumping his cock inside Eggsy's until he had none left and was completely spent.  
Once both men had caught their breath and had cleaned up Harry scooped his young lover in his arms and carried him to bed, "I do love you Gary" he said softly as he settled then in the bed, Eggsy's smile was nearly blinding "I love you too Harry"  
The end


End file.
